1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a security nut and hook assembly, and particularly to such an assembly suited for use with pipe-type car top carriers, and the like, to assure proper securing of a payload to such a carrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A problem frequently arises with the use of the conventional car top carriers in that the payload cannot be adequately secured to the carrier, and even when suitably secured against inadvertent removal while driving, and the like, the payload can be easily removed by unauthorized parties. Accordingly, there is a need for a clamping arrangement which will suitably secure a payload to such a carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,239,115, issued Mar. 8, 1966, to J. A. Bott, et al., discloses a ski rack having a support member which abuts the roof surface of a vehicle and is biased in place by a fastening strap, with the whole assembly being retained in place by a padlock, and the like. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,479,300, issued Aug. 16, 1949; 2,833,453, issued May 6, 1958; and 3,476,162, issued Nov. 4, 1969, disclose additional examples of carrier tie down devices.